Dear Diary-
by Pally Mon
Summary: Mimi, an international singing sensation, writes about her life in her diary. But there's a certain *someone* she can't seem to forget.
1. Default Chapter Title

Hey this is Pally Mon again.. Here's my second fic! Hooray! Oh well.. Please tell me what ya think. My next fic will be the ending for –Lost Love-.. Well, thanks and enjoy! P.S~ I'm gonna dedicate this one to Kate. Thanks for being a great pal, and writing all those great fics of yours:) Now, read on!

Dear Dairy, 

Well, I know I haven't written in over a year, but soo much has happened! Let's see. I think I'll start off with the day I had my break as a famous singer. Yep. That's me Mimi Tachikawa. World famous singing sensation. That's the day I had broken up with a "recent" boyfriend. I'll tell you everything that has happened since then.

FLASHBACK

These will be coming and going throughout the story:)

Mimi and her boyfriend were sitting on a park bench, while the sun was setting. Mimi laid her head on her boyfriend's shoulder. He sneered down at Mimi and shoved her away. Mimi looked at him with her beautiful hazel brown eyes. She looked into his green eyes, full of worry and concern. He looked back at her with his cold, hateful eyes. The boyfriend looked away. Mimi couldn't figure out what was wrong. Mimi leaned into him and gave him a soft, sweet kiss on the cheek. He turned to her suddenly and slapped her across her face. Mimi fell off the park bench and sat on the ground speechless. "Mimi, it's over…" He said. And with that, he got up from the bench, and walked out of Mimi's life forever.

Mimi sat on the ground trying to recollect what had just happened. Mimi could feel her eyes start to water. Mimi stood up, brushed herself off and looked to the sky. It had started to rain. Mimi sighed and started to walk home. Mimi tried not to cry because she knew it wasn't to be. She could feel it. As she continued to walk home, it started to rain even harder. Luckily, on the left side of the street, she saw a little bar that she could stay in till the rain stopped. 

She walked in the bar. Good. She thought. Hardly anyone here. Mimi found a quiet little table in the corner of the room. The waitress came by to take her order. "So, what'll it be miss?" Asked the waitress. "Oh, well…I don't..r-really know….I guess a Coffee." Mimi choked out. The waitress wrote down the order and then looked back at the sad woman who really should have a beer, other than a coffee. The waitress pulled up a chair to the table and asked, "Okay, what happened? Were you dumped?" Mimi looked at the woman with fascination. "Why..y-yes! H-how did you know?" "Oh, call it woman's intuition." Mimi broke down into a sob, even though she felt no pity for herself or the boy. "H-he looked at me so..so coldly! I tried to cheer him up by giving him a kiss, but after I did, he turned around and slapped me! Just slapped me right across the face! Then he said, plain and simple that it was over!" Said Mimi. The waitress gave Mimi a pat on the back. "Look.. I don't know a single woman that this hasn't happened to. It's not your fault! He's just a jerk." Mimi looked at the woman and said, "That's just it. I didn't love him! I thought I did, but I guess not." The waitress gave the stranger a warm smile. "I'm Kate." "Nice to meet you Kate. I'm Mimi." Whispered Mimi. 

"Do you like to sing?" Kate asked Mimi. "Why…yes. Why do you ask?" "Well." Kate said reassuringly, "There's a karaoke machine over there with your name on it. Go on." 

Mimi looked at Kate momentarily, Then she got up and went on stage. 

A woman named Kate was at that bar. She was awful kind to me. I felt like I knew her all my life. To cheer me up, she offered that I go sing karaoke. That offer changed my life…

Mimi flipped though a music book and found the perfect song to sing. She stepped up to the microphone and turned it on.

"Yes, b.. but…okay, okay, I know! If I don't find a new act, I lose my job! Jeez!" click. "Hello?.. Hello? Damn! Where am I going to find a better than average singer before tomorrow?! I'll never make it in time!" The man suddenly heard music to his ears…

"Whoa! Who is that?" He exclaimed. He looked toward the stage. A teen somewhere around 17 years old was singing the song, "Don't Let Me Be the Last to Know" By Britney Spears. And doing a great job at it too! 

Mimi was singing her heart out. After all, she was left out in the cold by her lover. The one she cared for the most. Or so she thought. 

When Mimi finished the song, she received a standing ovation from the small crowd in the bar. Mimi blushed slightly. After she walked off the stage, a man approached her with a deal. "Say, you're pretty good! Did ya ever think about singing professionally?" Mimi thought briefly and finally said, "Well, it has crossed my mind a few times." " Well, I can make that dream come true. Would you like to have an audition tomorrow with a recording manager?" The man waited impatiently for an answer. "WOW! I'd LOVE to!" Mimi answered. Finally, she thought. A change for something

good! The man jumped with delight. "GREAT! Be at the Sly Records building tomorrow for your chance at stardom. See ya tomorrow!" The man walked out the door. 

Well, the very next day at the studios, they signed me up on the Sly Records team. After that, I slowly became known. I couldn't go anywhere without being mobbed! I was {and still am} world famous. At that time, I had no idea whatsoever about what the other digi-destined had been doing…

Mimi looked at the alarm clock. " My goodness. Is it really that early? Oh well. I can't work all the time!" Mimi exclaimed. Mimi walked up to her door to see if it was safe to get the newspaper. Mimi stepped up to the window to see if her security guards were still there. Oh, I wish they didn't have to be there! Mimi thought to herself. Mimi ran outside, grabbed her morning paper, and ran back inside before she was swamped with fans and reporters. Mimi got this sort of attention every day. I' tired of having to run and hide. Maybe I could wear a disguise. Mimi thought. Mimi went over to her walk-in closet to see what she had. She looked through rows and rows of clothing. Mimi found a blonde wig that she wore in a play once. "hmmm, this looks good!" Mimi then chose out a baby blue tank top and white kapris. 

Mimi loaded her purse and got ready to leave her home. "I want to see if this works. I'll go to the mall." 

At the mall, Mimi was turning a corner when all of a sudden.. BAM!! "Oh, Maim! I'm sorry! I wasn't looking were I wa…"Mimi started off. Mimi ran into a woman with reddish hair that was about shoulder length. Her brown eyes stared at Mimi, as she was apologizing to Mimi. 

"I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention were I was going!" The woman said. After they both stood up, Mimi saw a strange pendant around her neck. "Excuse me. But, may I see that?" Mimi asked. The woman looked at her blankly before saying, "What? This old thing? I guess so." The woman took the pendant off her neck and handed it to Mimi. Mimi examined the strange object. There was a red heart with two circles in it. "Sora?! Is that really you?" Mimi asked. "How do you name my name?" She asked. "What?! Don't you recognized me?" "Well, frankly, no." She answered. What?! How could she not recognize me? I'm still the same old Mimi. I still have the honey hair, the hazel eyes…Wait! Mimi took off her wig and let her hair fall out. Mimi reached in her purse and pulled out her crest and digivice.{ Don't leave home without it!} "It's me, Mimi!" * gasps* "MIMI?! Oh, It's so good to see you! I thought we'd never see you again!" Said Sora "What? We?" Mimi asked. Sora blushed a crimson red. "Yeah, me and… Tai. We're a thing now. We've been dating for 2 years!" "Oh, Sora, I'm so happy for you! Why didn't you keep in touch?" "We tried. We've been to some of your concerts. We've even tried to call you, but your manager said you were busy." "Sora?" "Yes, Mimi?" "Have you heard from any of the old gang? You know. Joe, Kari, T.K, Izzy,…Matt?"

"Why, yes! Maybe since you're here, we can have a reunion!" Sora said excitedly. "Oh! That would be great Sora! I've been away on tours so long, I 've forgotten what everyone looks like!" Mimi giggled. "Sora, is Tai with you?" "Tai? No, not right now. He's at a soccer match." Said Sora. "But that doesn't matter. We've got some planning to do!" "But first, I need a new outfit for the reunion." Said Mimi. Sora giggled and said, "Same old Mimi!" And off they went to shop for the exciting reunion.

And so, Sora and I planned a reunion for the digi destined. Sora had become a kindergarten teacher, a job that required plenty of Love. I was soo excited to be seeing everyone again. I wonder what everyone has done with their life…

"Mr. Isumi, there's a call on line 4-3 for you." Izzy looked up from his paperwork. "Now, who could that be?" Izzy thought aloud, as he picked up the phone. "Hello? Hi, Sora, how have you been? What? A reunion? Let me check my calendar… Yep, I'm free. Don't worry, I'll be there. Bye." 

Let's see. There's Izzy, the computer genius. He has grown up to be a computer software creator, or, as most people know, A job that requires Knowledge…

"Dr. Kido, Dr. Kido, there is a call for you in the lounge. "Great, just what I need ruining the day. Probably someone calling to see if I can cover them for the night. Hello?! Oh, Sora! It's just you! What? A reunion? Really? That's a great idea! Of course I'll come! Wait… let me make sure I'm not on call that night. Great! I'm free! I'll be there." Said Joe as he put down the receiver. "Dr.Kido! A patient just went in to a cardiac arrest!!!" Cried a nurse down the hall. "Well, shoot. That ruined the special moment!" Sighed Joe as he ran down the hall. 

Next there was Joe. Even though he was a worry-wart, Joe was always a great friend… Well, he became a very well known doctor and showed the real meaning of reliability…

"THAT'S IT FOLKS!!! THE GAME IS OVER!!!! TAI KAMIYA HAS SAVED THE DAY AGAIN!!!! AND THE CROWD GOES WILD!!!!" Yelled the announcer. Tai pushed his way through thousands of screaming fans and headed to the locker room. "Hey, Tai… Come celebrate with us!" Said one of his teammates. "Na, that's okay.. I'm gonna call Sora and tell her that we won." Answered Tai. "Tai, I bet Sora was watching the game." "Well, I'm gonna call her anyway!" "Whatever Tai, whatever" Replied his teammate as he vanished down the hall. Tai was about to pick up the phone when BBBBRRRRIIIINNNNGGGGGGG!!!!!!! Tai fell off the bleacher he was sitting on. "Geeze! Think it's loud enough!" Cursed Tai. "Hello? Sora!! How are you? How've ya been?!" "Ummm, Tai? It's only been 3 ½ hours since you last saw me." Said Sora on the other line. "Well, I miss you! So, what's up? Yeah, uh uh, yeah, great!!! See ya there! Love ya! Bye!" Tai laid down the phone. Tai saw something running toward him. "Uh oh…fans!!!" yelled Tai. Tai picked up his gear and ran out the door in a flash.

Oh, I musn't forget Tai now.. He still is very energetic and into sports. In fact, he's one of the best soccer players there are! Boy, I would need a lot of courage to even think about touching a soccer-ball! But for Tai, courage comes naturally.. Even though he travels a lot, Sora sticks with him side by side… Sora Is soo lucky. Hmmm.. Lucky. That would make a great song title! 

"Come on, now. This won't hurt a bit." Said Kari as she gave a shot to a small white cat. "There, that wasn't so bad know was it?" Asked Kari. "Meow." Kari giggled. "Told ya so! Here Mrs. Mimata, snowball will be just fine." "Thank you Dr. Kamiya." Answered Mrs. Mimata's daughter, Lily. Kari smiled. "Your welcome." "Just go to the secretary outside the door to schedule snowball's next appointment." "Thank you, Kari." Mrs. Mimata said. "No problem. Just come back and visit!" Kari waved to Lily as she and her mother headed out the door. Just then, Kari heard her phone ring. "Hello, Dr. Kamiya speaking. Oh hi Sora! Uh uh. Really?! Oh I can't wait! I'll see you tonight! Bye, bye!" Said Kari as she hung up the phone. "Oh boy! This will be fun!"

Then there's Kari. Boy, I'd love for her to be my little sister. Kari grew up doing what she does best…. Caring for others, and spreading light into the hearts of everyone she sees. Especially animals..

"T.K?!?!?!?!?!? Where are you?! You've got to be on stage in 5 min!!!!" T.K's manager called out. "Hold your horses!! I'm coming! Jeez! Can't a gut get any privacy?!" "That's show biz, kid." "KID?!" Yelled T.K "Hey, T.K! Telephone!" Said one of his co-workers. "Thanks! Hello? Hey Sora! Long time no see! A reunion?! Really?! Wow! Of course! I'll be there no matter what! Bye!" Replied T.K as he set down the receiver. "Hey, Mike. Tell my manager that we'll have to reschedule!!" "Okay! But his gonna be really mad!" Mike replied. "Ah, who cares!" Yelled T.K as he ran out the door.

Then there's T.K… He grew up to become a famous movie star.. I've seen him a few times, mainly at award shows. He is still the kindest soul you'll ever meet… Especially to Kari.. {wink, wink} T.K is just a hopeful, young, vibrant actor, looking for a break, so he can be with Kari. That's so sweet! Last but not the least that leaves….

Matt Ishida walked out of the corridor that lead away from the stage. Matt could still hear the thousands of girls screaming his name over and over again. Matt blocked the calls out of his head and headed for his room. Matt threw himself on the couch in agaustion. Another tiring concert finished. Thought Matt in his head. "Mr. Ishida?" Said the security guard from outside the door. "Yes?" "A woman by the name of Sora, who claims to know you, wishes to speak with you on the phone." Matt looked to the door. "Did she happen to say what for?" "Uh, yes sir. She mentioned something about a reunion." "Oh, ok. Let me speak to her." "Yes, sir." Answered the security guard. "Hello Sora., how are you? Good. A reunion? Is everyone going to be there? Ok. Cool.. I'll be there. Bye." Matt hung up the phone. "Great. I doubt Mimi is coming. She's probably too busy to see everyone.. Boy, I really miss her." Said Matt to himself. Matt got up from the couch he was laying on, and left the stadium.

Matt…..Oh, how my heart longs for him again…Whenever I see him, I'm too embarrassed to say anything. Oh yeah, Matt's a singer…like me.. I miss the way he would always stand up for me, and show the true meaning of friendship. But most of all, his warm smile.. Not many people get to see that smile anymore, so I heard. Why did he leave me? 

Well, the time has come! The party's in three hours. I'm upstairs in Sora's house getting ready.. I'm going to surprise them! Boy, it's going to be great to see everyone again.. well, here goes!

Everyone was gathering in Sora's living room. Mimi was waiting for Sora to give the signal for her to come down. 

Everyone had finally arrived at the reunion. As everyone was talking, Matt looked around disappointed. Mimi was no where in sight. 

"I knew it.." Matt muttered to himself. 

"Okay, Mimi, come on down.." Sora signaled. "Okay, here goes everything." Said Mimi as she started her decent downstairs. Mimi was wearing a white, strapless dress that ended at her knees. She wore her hair up in a french bun, leaving strands of curled hair to caress her face freely. Everyone at first stared at Mimi in amazement of how she had changed since they had last seen her. 

"Wow, Mimi. You look outstanding!!" Exclaimed Tai as he stared at Mimi. Sora sneered over at Tai. "Taaiiii.." Tai glanced over at Sora, who was wearing a light red dress that had spaghetti straps. Sora had her hair in a twist, that had little flowers weaved in. What?! I mean't that in a friendly way!" Tai explained. Everyone laughed. Including Sora and Mimi. "Yeah, uh uh.. sure.." Sora joked, nudging Tai in his side. "Really! I did!" Tai said. "I know, Tai." Answered Sora.

All Matt could do was stare. Mimi, the woman he loved, had actually come. Matt had to hold back tears of joy. But, a sudden worry came over him. What if she hates me? What if she doesn't love me anymore after what I did to her? I just left her. Why should she love me anymore?! Why, oh, why did I give her up? I remember…I was afraid. Afraid of commitment.. afraid that if I proposed to her, she would say no…Now, she has a new boyfriend….not me. Matt snuck out of the room and went out the door. 

"How are ya Mimi?" Asked Joe. Mimi smiled. "I'm great, Joe. How are you?" Joe went on talking about his job, and his newest girlfriend, Amber. Mimi went on talking to all the other digi-destined for a while when she realized that Matt was no where to be found. "Matt? Has anyone seen Matt?" asked Mimi. Everyone looked around in confusion, while finally saying no. Why did he leave without saying anything? Mimi thought. Oh! I remember.. "Everyone stay here. I'm going to find Matt." 

"Mimi! It's too dangerous! He's my brother, I'll go." Said T.K. Mimi looked T.K straight in the eyes. "T.K.. I'M going to find Matt. We need to straighten some things between us." "But.." "NO.. T.K. If you really want to protect me, don't." Said Mimi. T.K looked deep into Mimi's eyes, as if reading her thoughts. "Fine. I understand." Sora and the others went up to Mimi. "Please take care, Mimi." Pleaded Izzy. Mimi gave a warm smile. 

"Don't worry. I'll be fine." Mimi grabbed her coat from Sora's coat closet and headed out the door.

Matt walked along the lake, with flashbacks of the day he left Mimi. 

** = Flashback

** Mimi sat in the park, waiting for Matt to arrive. Mimi loved Matt with all her heart and soul, as did Matt. She would constantly think about him and his smile.. everything was perfect..

Matt's POV:

I stared at Mimi from behind a tree, hoping that I wouldn't be noticed. Man, I wish I didn't have to do this... I looked at the letter in my hands. The letter I would give to Mimi to break up with her. I squeezed his eyes tight to prevent myself from crying. Why, me? Why am I the one who is leaving my love for a singing career. I sorry, my dearest Mimi, but I have to leave for the airport in an hour. I 've got to give you this letter. Why, am I using my new career as an excuse? Sorry Mimi, but I don't want to see you be hurt. We should break up before I can't leave you. I picked up a rock and threw it to the left of Mimi. When Mimi looked to see what it was, I dashed up beside her and laid the letter beside her.

"Huh? What's this?" Mimi opened the letter and read:

Dear Mimi,

I'm sorry to have to tell you this but I wanna break up.. It's not that I don't love you anymore, it's just that.. well, you wouldn't understand. I'm leaving to become a famous singer. I hope to see you again.. sometime in life, at least. Goodbye Mimi.. I'll never forget you.

Signed,

Yamato Ishida

"W..What?! Nooo… MATT! NO!!" Mimi Cried. Mimi fell to her knees and sobbed her heart out. "M..Matt!!! What did I do?! We c.can work..thi..this out! PLEASE MATT! IF YOU'RE HERE!!! PLEASE!!!" Mimi screamed. I closed his eyes and ran. Every scream, every call of my name, would stab me in my heart with pain. I'm so sorry…

"Flight number 364 is now boarding. I repeat, flight number 364 is now boarding." Called a flight attendant. I looked up from where I was sitting. "I guess that's my …flight." I lifted myself out of the chair I was seated in, and got in line to board the plane.

After I was seated, I looked out my window, looking back at what I was leaving. I noticed someone pounding on the windows where I first boarded. I noticed a woman with a tear- stained face screaming my name over and over again.. M..Mimi.. I started to cry. "I'm so, so sorry, Mimi….I'm so sorry…." I watched as my lover, my reason for existance, collaspsed in a chair and started crying.

I'm so sorry…

END OF FLASHBACK

Mimi walked along the streets of Odiaba, looking for Matt. "Why, Matt? Why?" Asked Mimi. "Is it too painful to see me after…w-what..you.. *sniff *..did to me?" Mimi wiped her eyes trying to keep tears from running down her face. Mimi couldn't get her mind off that fateful day. Her mind strained to think or find a reason why she was left by her lover.. But Mimi remembers the event that happened 3 years ago, still seeing it as if it were yesterday…

FLASHBACK.. Mimi's POV…

I sat in the park, waiting for Matt to come and take me to a movie that we were going to see that afternoon. I noticed something fly to my left. I turned my head to look at it for a minute, and when I turned my head, someone {I know it was Matt..} dropped a letter by my side. I tried to see the figure before he ran away, but he got away before I could get a glimpse of him. I picked up the letter, and opened it..

As I read it, I could feel my heart being stabbed with thousands of knives. Each, painful word, thrusted another dagger into my heart. I fell to the ground, trying to make myself believe that this wasn't true.. I started to cry uncontrollably, hardly able to breathe… I screamed Matt's name over and over again, hoping he was still here.. "MATT?! WHERE ARE YOU?!? WE C-CAN WORK THIS OUT! PLEASE MATT! PPLLEEAASSEE!!!" I screamed. I heard someone crying behind a tree. I stopped crying, suddenly. I heard someone running into the parking lot, jumping in their car, and driving away..

I lifted myself back onto the bench.. I could barely get up, because I was shaking so violently.. Mimi, don't just sit there, go get him. My conscience screamed at me. You're right. I said to myself. Mimi, don't let him get away! I picked up my purse, and headed straight to my car. 

Where could Matt be? I thought. Suddenly, it dawned on me. The airport! That's the only place he could be! He said he was going on a long trip, sometime! I bet He using that as an excuse! Mimi, you can get mad at him later. I told myself.

I ran down the halls looking for Matt.. "MATT! MATT! WHERE ARE YOU?!" I stopped, due to lack of air, but I saw a man with blonde, spiky, hair, boarding a plane to my right side. Without thought, I knew it was Matt. I ran with all my might to catch him, but I was too late. All I could do was stare. I began to cry again. "Why, Matt, why?!" I sobbed. I looked back at the plane, and saw Matt sitting by the window, gazing out of it sadly.. I threw myself against the glass windows, the only thing that prevented me from getting to Matt. I pounded on the glass, hoping Matt would look over at me and decide to get off the plane. Yes, he did look over, but he didn't get up. I screamed at him with all my might. I saw Matt turn away from me, as if not wanting to see me cry. I fell into a chair, not being able to stand.. All I could do was watch, as he left me forever….

END OF FLASHBACK

For weeks on end, I cried myself to sleep. When Matt left, it was like he took part of me with him.. he took my heart.. Maybe that's why I didn't love my boyfriend that I told you about at the beginning of this entry…

Mimi sat down on a park bench, much like the one when, she was left by Matt. Mimi held her head in her hands and weeped. Mimi was not aware that two men were watching her.

Mimi turned around, looking for someone to be there. But, Mimi couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched. Mimi stood up and started to walk away from the park bench. When all of a sudden, BAM! She was struck by a baseball bat on the side of the head…

Matt was sitting by the lake in the park, thinking. Why, Matt?! Why are you always running away from your problems?! Just comfront her! Matt got up and started to walk back to Sora's house. Matt heard that he was being followed. Matt stopped, and tried to sense where the noises were coming from. A man quietly snuck up to Matt, getting ready to strike. Luckily, Matt heard him coming before he was hit. Matt caught the baseball bat in his hand, and flipped the stranger on his back. The stranger got up, this time, with a knife in his hand. Matt was tackled to the ground while trying to prevent himself from being stabbed. Another man came up behind Matt, and knocked him unconscious with a bat..

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Huh, Where am I?" Asked Matt aloud. Matt opened his eyes, revealing a large, steel room. Matt tried to lift his head, but was drawn back, due to a severe pain that made his whole body ache. Matt moaned in pain as he stifled to lean against a portion of the wall. "Ah, I see that you are awake. Good." Said a familiar voice. "Wha, who's there?" Matt whispered. Any loud noise would only make his headache worse. "Matt, you don't remember me? I would find it hard for anyone to forget someone like myself." The stranger smirked. The wall Matt was leaning against, suddenly moved away, revealing a character that looked somewhat like a vampire.. "Myotismon?! No, It can't be!" Matt rasped. "Um..hm.. the one and only…"

"But, we destroyed you! You disappeared forever!" Matt said, hoping this was all a bad dream. Myotismon walked into the light, showing Matt that this wasn't a dream. "Remember when you defeated Apocalamon? Remember when Gennai said that the digital world would be reconfigured, as would the digimon? Well, m'boy, that includes even the bad digimon. Understand?" Myotismon explained. " NO! I don't believe you!" Screamed Matt. Myotismon snickered. "Believe me, boy, this is real.. there is no Gabumon to save you now!" Myotismon went up to Matt and lifted him off the ground by his neck. Matt tried to hold him off but he was too weak. Suddenly, a bright portal shone from the roof and out jumped MetalGarurumon. "What?!" Myotismon yelled.

ICE WOLF CLAW!

Myotismon was struck by the ball of energy in the back, and dropped Matt to the ground. "What? MetalGarurumon? Is that really you?!" Matt asked. "Yep, sure is!" He replied. "I missed you soo much!" Matt cried as he gave he's childhood friend a hug. "That's sweet, but we've got more important things to do!" Said a voice from behind. "Wha, Palmon? What are you doing here?"Matt asked. "To look for Mimi!" Palmon cried. "What?! Mimi's here?!" Matt exclaimed. 

While all this was going on, Myotismon stood up, holding his stomach. Grinning devilishly. " Why yes she is. I'd like you all to meet someone.. Come here my darling." "Yes, my lord." Matt watched as a female came out of the doorway, the same way Myotismon had come, and took Myotismon by the hand. Matt stared at the woman in horror realizing who it was… "Oh Gawd no…….."

What did ya think? PLEASE R/R! I hope you found this one more of a cliffhanger than my first one! {My first one wasn't a cliffhanger though..} * sighs * Oh well, this one I think had more emotion.. Don't worry! Part 2 will come out very soon! Same for my first fic.. Thanks again! E-mail me at 

[Palmonparadise@hotmail.com][1]

Bye! ~Pally Mon~ 

   [1]: mailto:Palmonparadise@hotmail.com



	2. Default Chapter Title

Hey It's me, Pally Mon! Here it is, Part2 of Dear Diary!!! Hooray!! I finally got it up! Sorry for the long wait! Well, enjoy! {Please R/R after you're done}

Oh yeah, disclaimer: You know the drill, I don't own digimon, and if I did, I wouldn't be sitting here writing. Someone would probably write the fics for me. Course, it's no fun that way:) Enjoy!

"Oh god no…MIMI!!!" Matt screamed. Mimi's skin had turned a deathly white, while her lips were a bright red. Her eyes were blood red, while her hair was turned white and grey. {No, she's not old!} She was wearing something similar to Ladydevimon, but slightly different. {Hard to explain.} 

"Hey Matt, like the new me?" Mimi asked slyly. Matt eyes exploded with anger. "WHAT DID HE DO TO YOU?!" Myotismon let go of Mimi's hand and walked up to Matt. "Well, first of all, I thought Mimi needed a makeover. Haha.. So, I brought Mimi here, and decided to make her mine. I turned her into a digi-egg, and waited patiently for her to become a mega. Any questions?" Myotismon laughed. " Why would you want Mimi?!" Matt asked with anticipation. Matt looked over to MG and Palmon, who was crying. "Why Mimi, why?!" Matt turned to Myotismon and glared at him for an answer. "Well, why didn't YOU want Mimi? I thought she shouldn't be alone.. AND with her crest, we can rule both worlds!" Myotismon laughed. Matt suddenly stopped. Why didn't I want her?! Matt looked up to Myotismon. "OF COURSE I WANTED HER! I WAS JUST AFRAID OF COMMITMENT!! I LOVE HER!" Matt screamed at the top of his lungs. 

"Really, Matt? You left me! Like all my other boyfriends! It's the same story! Do you know how much pain I went through? DO YOU?! I was just about ready to KILL myself until Myotismon came and got me." Mimi said as she went into Myotismon's arms. Matt lifted himself off the ground and slowly approached Mimi. "Mimi, I didn't want to become too attached to you before I left." Matt explained. Mimi stepped out of Myotismon's grasp , and approached Matt. "Well, Matt, guess what? Too late! I loved you more than life itself! Now you pay for all the pain and suffering I went through! Oh, and by the way, there is NO Mimi here. Just Miamon."

CRIMSON HEART! Mimi cried. Mimi's hands joined at her chest and then shot out trying to hit Matt, but Metalgarurumon jumped in from of him, and took the blow. AAAAHHHHH!!!! MetalGarurumon screamed. "MG!" Matt cried as he fell down to his side. {That's getting a little to long to type. So, it's MG. K?} Matt watched as MG digivolved back to his in training form, Tsunomon. "Thanks, buddy. I owe you one. What am I supposed to do now?" Matt asked. "Just show her you love her.." Said Tsunomon.

Myotismon smiled devishly at all that had just happened. "Miamon, I think I'll let you finish them off. You seem perfectly capable of handing this. I'll be back later." "Yes, my lord." Answered Miamon. She watched as Myotismon walked off into the darkness. "NOW Palmon!" Matt yelled. 

POISON IVY!  


"Wha? Do you honestly think that you can hold on to me, Palmon." Mimi snickered. Palmon looked at Mimi with her big green eyes. "What happened Mimi?" "I told you I'm NOT MIMI!" Miamon screamed as she tried to wriggle out of Palmon's grasp. 

Matt looked over at Mimi and said " I wish I would have. Mimi, I'm sorry, can you forgive me?" Matt asked as sincerely as he possibly could. That's it Matt. Give those big blue eyes she was nuts about. Matt thought to himself. Matt walked up to Mimi so she could get the full affect of his "charm." "Please?" Mimi looked at Matt, trying to draw her eyes away from him. "NO! That won't work anymore! I hate you!!" Mimi screamed , trying to convince herself that Matt was her foe. 

CRIMSON HEART!! Miamon yelled as she escaped Palmon's grip. She flew around to the other side of the room, trying to get as far away from Matt as possible.

Miamon laughed with delight. "Hahaha, now I'll finish all you off!" CRIMSON HEART!! Miamon exclaimed. Matt stepped out in from of Tsunomon and Palmon, and took the full blow to his chest. Matt fell to the ground in pain, but reluctantly got up and slowly perseud toward Mimi. 

"Matt , NO!" Siad Tsunomon, as he hopped after Matt. "Let him go Tsunomon.. This is something he has to do on his own." Palmon laid one of her paws down on Gabumon's head. "Don't worry, he'll be fine.. I hope.." Tsunomon looked at Palmon sarcastically. "Yeah, sure. I wish I would believe you!" 

Matt held his chest as he limped toward Miamon. His chest screamed with pain, urging him to go back. "Mimi..please, don't do this!" Matt could have sworn he saw Mimi's beautiful hazel brown eyes looking at him with compassion as he was hit with with the crimson heart attack. Miamon shook it off and sneered at him, "I bet that's what you were saying when you saw me at the airport! CRIMSON HEART!" Matt fell to the ground a second time, as the bleeding from his gut intensified. Tsunomon nearly jumped out of his skin, as Palmon held him back.

Palmon couldn't believe what she was seeing. She had to do something. "Mimi! Please, listen to Matt!" Palmon rushed over to Matt, trying to see if he was okay. "Palmon….NO!. I.I'm fine!.J.Just help me..u..up" Matt asked. Palmon gladly lifted him up, which revealed a large puddle of blood. * gasps * "MATT?!" Tsunomon yelled. Matt looked at Miamon. She was standing there, mortified at the sight of what she had seen. Matt gasped. Miamon's cold red eyes had once again, turned back to their original color. Miamon suddenly let out a blood,curdling scream as she quickly gripped her face and rubbed it. Whenever she looked up, the brown hazel eyes had disappeared. 

Hey, the real Mimi is trying to get through! Matt thought. Matt , with the help of Palmon, made his way to Mimi. One attack, after another, hit Matt in the gut, pushing him closer to death.

"WHY WON"T YOU DIE?! Miamon screamed. She unleashed another Crimson Heart that sent Matt falling to the ground. 

Matt fell to the ground, clutching his side. No, no, I can't give up! I..I have to save Mimi… he thought. Matt could feel his consciousness slipping fast, when all of a sudden his crest glowed a bright blue. Matt felt himself being lifted up into the air. Somehow, his crest had healed him. Even better, he had a force field around him that seemed to make him invincible. Matt regained his stature, and was walking towards Miamon. Miamon threw several crimson hearts at him but they just seemed to bounce off of him.. 

Matt grabbed Mimi, squeezing her so she couldn't get away. Matt lifted up her chin and brought his face to hers. Matt kissed her gently at first, but mimi wouldn't budge. So, Matt started to kiss rougher, and more hungrily and deeper than before. Mimi slowly gave in, but didn't in the kissing. Matt opened on of his eyes. Miamon's grey and white hair, was replaced with her honey colored locks. Her skin tone returned to its original creamy, peach color. Matt picked up her crest that was around her neck. It was shining a bright, healthy green.

Matt and Mimi slowly parted from their kiss, each craving more from each other. "Mimi….I" " Shush.. I know Matt… I feel the same way…" Whispered Mimi. " You're back to normal!" Cried Palmon as she gave Mimi a big hug. "Well..almost." Replied Mimi, looking down at her outfit. Matt chuckled, kissing her ever so lightly. "Umm.. Matt? Could you all do that later?" Tsunomon asked. Matt and Mimi blushed. Mimi turned to Matt and looked at him with sorrowful eyes. "I'm so sorry Matt! Can you forgive me?" "NO, Mimi.. I'm the one who needs to be asking for forgiveness. I left you! I was just scared that If I got into deep commitment, I wouldn't be able to face you." Mimi gave Matt a small kiss on the cheek. "It's forgotten. As long as we start again." Mimi said slyly. "That's a promise." Answered Matt, as he kissed Mimi's neck. 

"Hmm. This is beautiful. I didn't think we would last my darling." Said Myotismon. Mimi ducked behind Matt, as he stepped in front of her. "What do you want?!" Matt snarled. "Simple. Mimi." Mimi wrapped her arms around Matt. Myotismon lifted his finger, as Mimi was pulled off of Matt. Matt gripped on to Mimi, trying to hold on to her, but failed. Mimi was thrown into Myotismon's arms as she tried to get away. Matt boiled with anger. Matt threw himself at Moytismon, in hopes of knocking Mimi loose. 

"Stupid,boy. I'm too strong for you!" "But, I am! CRIMSON HEART!" Mimi yelled as she blew herself off of Myotismon. Myotismon fell back in pain, clutching his chest in agony. "You bitch! CRIMSON LIGHTNING!!" Myotismon yelled as Mimi was struck in the chest. "MIMI!!" Matt screamed, as he fell to her side. "TSUNOMON?! PALMON! You know what to do!"

Palmon and Tsunomon nodded in agreement.

TSUNOMON DIGIVOLVE TO..

GABUMON!!

GABUMON WARP-DIGIVOLVE TO…

METALGARURUMON!!!

Tsunomon was replaced with a large metal wolf, with two metal covered rockets used to fly. 

"Great! My turn!" 

PALMON WARP-DIGIVOLVE TO…

ROSEMON!!!

Palmon was replaced by a beautiful flower digimon that had a large rose on top of her head. She had a red body suit that revealed a portion of her stomach. She had long black boots that came up to her thighs, and black gloves that came past her elbows. Her long green hair as Lillymon, was replaced with long blonde hair that fell all down her back.

"I'll teach you a lesson about what happens to bad little boys! SOLAR SUN SHOCK!" Rosemon lifted her hands to the air as a ball of energy formed. She then thrusted her hands toward Myotismon , as he was hit with a sun beam. 

"Now it's my turn ICE WOLF CLAW!!" MetalGarurumon cried. He drew up his head as a ice ball formed in his mouth. He then threw his head down as the ice ball went hurtling toward Myotismon. 

"You..s.stupid…d..digimon..why..must you..a..always..w.win?" Myotismon asked with his dying breath. Matt walked over to Myotismon, who was lying on the floor. "Cause the good guys always win." Myotismon lifted his hand and touched Mimi's sweet soft face. "M..Mimi?Please.. live a ..h..happy .life..with..your..g..guy." Mimi looked at Matt, who gave her a loving smile. "Don't worry. I'll be just fine." "Well, I guess you would like to be human again? This may sting a little." Myotismon took Mimi's hand and held it as he made Mimi human again. Mimi's body began to glow a bright green. Mimi winced in pain as she was being stripped of her powers. Mimi then fell to the floor, dressed in a white t shirt and jeans. {Compliments of Myotismon:) 

Myotismon laid his head down on the hard stone floor, and disingrated into thin air. Matt lifted his sleeping princess off the floor, and carried her in his arms. Matt watched as Rosemon and MG de-digivolved back to their rookie forms. " Thanks guys." Palmon and Gabumon winked. "Don't worry. We're just happy to see you two again" Palmon walked over to Mimi and gave her a gentle hug. "Tell her I say goodbye?" "Sure, anything for you Palmon." "Matt. May I see you and Mimi's digivices?" "Sure, buddy. Here." Matt handed over his and Mimi's digivice. Gabumon figeted with them, looking over at Palmon and gave him a sly smile. "We all miss you. Maybe we'll come visit sometime." "That would be great!" Answered Matt. With that, a portal opened in front of Matt. Gabumon quickly handed over their digivices, and stepped out of the way. "Bye, guys." Said Matt as he stepped through the portal, his princess, asleep in his arms. Matt waved as he and Mimi left the digiworld that had held so many memories. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Back in the real world……

Matt stepped out of the portal that had landed in the park. He walked over to the nearest bench and laid Mimi down. Matt sat down , putting Mimi's head on his lap. He ran his fingers through her hair. 

Mimi suddenly stirred in his arms. "M.Matt? Where are we?" She asked drowsily. "Home." He said, gently kissing her forehead. Mimi sat up, and rested her head on his broad shoulder. "Promise not to leave me, Matt?" "Promise." Matt said as he and Mimi embraced in a long kiss. Mimi suddenly jumped up, interrupting their kiss. "What is it, Mimi." Mimi pointed to their digivices, that were floating in the air. Matt and Mimi could only watch in wonder as the digivices combined, revealing a large portal. Out of the portal came 8 small characters, each looking like an animal. 

"Hey, you two! Did we interrupt something?" Asked Palmon. Mimi gasped as she ran up to Palmon and swept her off her feet. Matt ran up to Gabumon, who was along side Palmon. "Hey you guys! What?! Agumon? Biyomon?" The two smiled at the mention of their names. "The one and only!" Cried Agumon. Matt bent down giving the two a hug. "Hey, don't forget us!" Cried Gomamon. Mimi smiled, "How could I forget you and Tentomon!" Mimi sat Palmon down, and gave Gomamon and Tentomon a big hug. "Huh? Patamon?" "Gatomon?" Matt and Mimi asked. "Yep! That's us!" Cried Gatomon. Mimi ran over to Gatomon and picked her up. "Wait till Kari sees you!" "And wait till T.K gets a load of you!" Said Matt. 

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go see them!" Cried Tentomon. "But first, we need transportation. Gabumon?! Digivolve!" Said Matt. "Right!" 

GABUMON DIGIVOLVE TO…

GARURUMON!!!

Matt and Mimi loaded everyone on Garurumon's back, then the two of them hopped in front. "Let's go Garurumon!" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Back at Sora's……..

"That's it!!! I'm going to look for them!" Tai said forcefully as he headed for the door. 

Tai, Honey, I'm sure they're fine!" Cried Sora, trying to keep Tai from blowing his top. "Tai's right. They should be back by now." Said T.K. As Tai opened the door Matt had his hand on the knob. 

"Tai!" Exclaimed Matt. Tai grabbed Matt by his shirt collar. "WHERE IS MIMI?! I SWEAR, IF YOU'VE HURT HER, I'LL SKIN YOU LIKE A…." "TAI?! Stop it! I'm right here!" Said Mimi, from behind Matt. Tai blushed as he set the pissed Matt down. "He..He.. Sorry, Matt. You've just been gone so long!" Matt straightened out his shirt. "I understand." "Come in." Asked Tai.

"Guess what?! We brought a suprize! Come on in guys!" Matt and Mimi stood aside as their digimon friends tackled their partners. "AGUMON YOU LITTLE!! OH, IT'S SO GOOD TO SEE YOU!" Tai said as he and Agumon were wrestling on the floor. "Oh, BI!!! It's so good to see you!" "It's good to see you too, Sora!" Cried Biyomon as they shared a hug. "Gomamon. It's been a while." Said Joe. "Yeah, good to see ya!" Said Gomamon. 

"IZZY!!! IT'S REALLY YOU!!!" Sobbed Tentomon. " Yeah, last time I checked, buddy!" Chuckled Izzy.

"KARI!!" Gatomon cried as she jumped in Kari's arms. "WOW.. you got big, Kari!" Kari chuckled. "Yeah, I missed you too!" 

"PATAMON!!!" T.K yelled as he squeezed the life out of Patamon. " I missed you too, T.K! But can I have a little air. 

While all the others were socializing with the digimon, Matt and Mimi stepped outside. "Oh, Mimi.." Sighed Matt. "Yes, Matt?" Asked Mimi, her eyes sparkling in the moonlight. "I love you.." "I love you too Matt.." Said Mimi, as they both joined in a long, sweet, kiss…

**__**

Well Diary,

That's my story. Sweet isn't it? Well, Matt and I have been doing great! He proposed and we were married. We currently are expecting our first bundle of joy.. Well, it's getting late, and Matt and I are going to see a movie..

**__**

Love,

Mimi Ishida 

Well, that's it! Hope you liked it! PULEEZE r/r!!!! Now I can work on the ending of Lost Love! *Hooray * 

Don't worry, Kate, after LL, I'll getting to working on that story! Well, thanks a lot!!!! 

Please send all comments, flames, stuff, etc to

[Palmonparadise@hotmail.com][1]

Thanks! ~Pally Mon~ 

   [1]: mailto:Palmonparadise@hotmail.com



End file.
